


Failing

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-10, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Failing

Buffy remembers the first time she failed: Merrick's eyes fixing on her as he died. She remembers the first time she killed a man: one punch slammed Ted downstairs, his smile filled with fatherly disappointment. She remembers the first time a slayer died in her arms: Kendra's blood, cool and sticky, and Drusilla's laughter.

_This is how you protect your friends? This is how you save the world?_

This is the best you can do?

Buffy remembers the first time she gave up on someone. Faith's kiss burned, and Buffy ran away.

She didn't even try to do her best.


End file.
